The Reason
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Harry is angry & sad, completely ignores his friends or snaps at them. Ron wishes to take that anger & sadness away. SLASH!


Pairing: Harry x Ron 

Rating: T

Summary: A Harry x Ron drabble Takes place somewhere around the 6th book, so yea after Sirius supposedly 'dies'. Harry is being angry & sad. He completely ignores his friends, and when he's not ignoring them he's snapping at them. Ron tries his best to comfort Harry, but all he gets is yelled at.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not the brilliant JK Rowling. So no I don't own anything of this.

Warnings: Slash and hints of sex.

_**The Reason**_

'His eyes aren't how they used to be.' Ron thinks as he gazes at his friend, Harry Potter, from across the room. The once brilliant emerald eyes have lost their luster and fierce determination. All of Harry's friends are worried about him, but he brushes them off to sulk by himself. 'I know he's hurting...but I wish he would let us help him.' Ron sighs as he rubs his forehead. He gets up and moves closer to Harry, who doesn't notice him at all.

"Hey, you hungry Harry?" Ron asks, trying anything to just get him to speak. Harry doesn't though, he's off in his sad little world that no one can seem to break him out of. 'Please look at me...Please...' The redhead pleads silently wishing his friend would hear him. "Harry...please. I know you're sad, but—" Ron begins to say when Harry finally speaks in a icy tone, "But what? You have no idea how I feel Ron!" Ron flinches slightly at the tone, but is persistent. "I know I don't, but you can't go on like this...you have to pick yourself back up and—"

"And what? I DIED the day Sirius fell through that veil! He was my only remaining family and the only person who was worth living for!" Harry shouted as Ron bit his lip, staring down at the ground. "The world is all going to hell anyway...I might as well go die right now. Nothing is important anymore..." The raven-haired boy says tonelessly. Ron doesn't look up as he lets out a forced chuckle. "Funny...I would have thought there was at least ONE person who was worth living for." The red-haired teen says. Harry turns a sharp gaze onto Ron as he narrows his green eyes.

"And who is that?" He asks. Ron slowly meets Harry's eyes as the black-haired boy gasps slightly when he sees tears falling down his best friend's cheeks. "M-Me.." Ron stammers. He lets out a sob and turns his face towards the ground as tears just spill down his cheeks. Harry is surprised to see Ron crying like this, he's never seen Ron look this sad before. 'Oh God what have I done to him?' Harry wonders as he feels tears prick at the edges of his eyes. Harry quickly wraps his arms around Ron, pulling the other boy close to him as Ron buries his face into Harry's chest.

Harry soothingly rocks his friend back and forth as the redhead cries, whispering comforting words into his ear. He notices the way Ron's ears redden in embarrassment and pleasure as his breath caresses them. This brings an unexpected smile to his face as he thinks how cute Ron is when he goes completely red like that. Ron finally gains some composer, now letting out little hiccups as he just keeps his face buried in Harry's shirt. "Oh Ron...I'm so sorry for making you cry. I never meant to hurt you." Harry says softly as he gently runs his hand up and down Ron's back.

"Its okay...I mean I really needed that cry actually." Ron replies as he lets out a deep exhale. Harry's free hand makes its way under the redhead's chin as he lifts it up so they are now looking into each other's eyes. "Its not okay Ron, I've been acting like a spoiled brat. I shouldn't have snapped at you or the others..." Harry says as he gazes into Ron's eyes. "Its just...Sirius was really important to me. I just couldn't see the light in anything now that he's gone." He continues as Ron hugs Harry a little tighter. "I know mate...I know." Ron replies. Ron suddenly realizes how awkward this position is and even though he doesn't mind, it seems best to get up.

"W-Well um...we should go get something to eat, you know." Ron stammers as he stands up. He turns to leave, but Harry grabs onto his hand. "Wait." The raven-haired teen says, his tone desperate. Ron halts as he is abruptly pulled back into Harry's lap, yelping faintly in astonishment. Harry cups Ron's cheek with his hand and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. Ron feels an immediate sense of relief flood through him as he lets out a blissful sigh. Harry's free hand goes to tangle its self in Ron's scarlet hair as the other teen removes Harry's glasses so they can get a better angle. The red-head's hands are now stroking Harry's black hair as the other teen slips his tongue inside his mouth.

The hand that was in Ron's hair moves down to his waist as Harry slips his hand up Ron's shirt, feeling his warm skin. Ron gasps in pleasure as Harry strokes his skin with equally warm fingers and he arches into the touch. Soft moans come from the two teens as there lips travel elsewhere. Ron is happy...he's happy that Harry is happy and that for once he can forget about all the bad stuff that has been happening. He wants Harry to always feel this way...for them to experience it together. Ron squeezes his eyes shut as a single tear falls down his cheek.

The two teens are now lying on the floor of the common room, both of them content and sated. Ron snuggles up close to Harry as he presses a kiss to his lover's chest. "You know what Ron?" Harry asks. Ron hums his reply as he looks up into those green eyes. "You're right...I do have something to live for." Harry continues as he smiles down at the redhead. Ron grins as Harry leans down giving him a soft peck on the lips as he says, "Thank you for giving me that reason." Ron blushes and beams widely, happy to see the beautiful shine back in Harry's eyes. "You're welcome." He replies. And they don't even have to say 'I love you' because they already know it.

Fin

I had a desire to make a fanfic where Harry's being angsty like that becuz well after book 5 Harry's life seriously just spirals into hell. XD;;; I feel so bad for him and it just seems so right for Ron to be the one who makes him feel better! So anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
